Disney's The Secret of NIMH 2017 Style
Cast * Mrs. Brisby - Star Butterfly * Jeremy - Mr. Woop Man * Nicodemus - Ford Pines * Mr. Ages - Doc * Auntie Shrew - Carol * The Great Owl - Discord * Justin - Grim Reaper * Jenner - Grim Gloom * Sullivan - Vlad * Teresa Brisby - Mabel Pines * Martin Brisby - Dipper Pines * Cynthia Brisby - Katherine Alice * Timmy Brisby - Herby * Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons - Aladar * Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons - Neera * Billy Fitzgibbons - Littlefoot * Dragon The Cat - Doom Dragon * Brutus - King Nixels * Jonathan Brisby - Marco Diaz * Mrs Right - Leni Loud * Rats of NIMH - Ponies People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends Gallery Star Butterfly S3 profile.png Mr. Woop Man.png S2e13 ha ha ha dipper.jpg S1e05a The 7D Stage a Contest as Part of Their Plan 5.PNG Carol OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes,.PNG Discord 5C - would I lie to you-5C - S4E01.png 400 1.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Grim Gloom -The 7D-.png Vlad From Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi.png S1e10 dipper smile.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png Katherine Alice.PNG Herby-3-amigonauts-48.9.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Aladar.jpg Youtubescratch Wiki - Neera.jpg TGMFnax Littlefoot.jpg Doom Dragon.jpg QfM 42 Keep the moustache.png S2E25 Marco Diaz shines a light on his chest hair.png S1E22B Leni has an idea.png MLPCV - Ponies People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends in Grunkle Stan's Festival.png Story Voice Casts Trailer/Transcript Scenes * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 2 - Star Visits Doc/Star's Request * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 3 - Star Meets Mr. Woop Man/Doom Dragon Attacks * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 4 - Aquaintance/Mr. Woop Man's Potential * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 5 - Auntie Carol/''Flying Dreams'' * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 6 - Moving Day * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/The Great Draconequus * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 8 - Helpful Mr. Woop Man * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 9 - Exploration/King Nixel * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 10 - Meet Grim Reaper/The Great Council Meeting * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 11 - Mr. Woop Man Gets All Tied Up * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 12 - Ford Pines/The Story of NIMH * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 13 - Journal 2/Grim's Plan * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 14 - The Plan/Star's Decision * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 15 - Mr. Woop Man's Mission * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 16 - Drugging Doom Dragon/Captured * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 17 - A Call From NIMH/Moving Star's House * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 18 - Star's Escape/Grim Takes Over * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 19 - Grim Reaper Vs. Grim Gloom * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 20 - The House Sinks/The Antidote's Power * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 21 - New Home/Mr. Woop Man Finds Leni Loud * The Secret of NIMH Style Part 22 - End CreditsCategory:MLPCV Category:The Secret of NIMH Movie Spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH Spoofs